LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P11/Transcript
(Richie is seen as he's seen trying on his upgraded suit) Richie: Alright, seems to fit well wnough. But I still wonder if the suit's ability works. (Richie goes to push a button on his suit before he hesitates) Richie: No...I probably shouldn't. It's probably not ready yet. (Richie's suit disappears as it retreats into his bracelet) Richie: Well, at least I have it now. (Miles and Izuku enter Richie's workshop) Miles: Yo. Richie: Hey, what's up? Izuku: We just came to check on you was all. Miles: I heard you finished your suit. Richie: Pretty much yeah. It still has a few bugs, but nothing to troublesome. Miles: Well that's good to hear. (As the group talks, Uraraka is seen passing by the door when she's stopped by Carnage disguised as Izuku) Carnage: Well well....Look at you. Uraraka: Deku? I thought you were in there with them. Carnage: Oh I was, but I just came to see you is all. Uraraka: Me? What for? Carnage: Well, there's some things I need to get off my chest. Uraraka: R-Really? Carnage: Yeah... Somethings I need to confess. To you. Uraraka: *Starts to blush* C-Confess? Carnage: Yeah. So... Can we talk somewhere in private? Like... By the beach? Uraraka: Um... I uh... S-s-sure. (Uraraka walks out back as Carnage's face peels back) Cletus: This is disgusting Carnage. Can't we just kill her now? Carnage: *voice* All in do time Kasady. Right now, her capture is vital to the plan. Just hold on a little longer. Cletus: Fine... (Carnage morphs back into Izuku as he walks outside) Uraraka: *Nervous* S-So uh... W-What did you want to t-talk about? Carnage: Uraraka… We've known each other for awhile right? Uraraka: Y-Yeah we have. Carnage: I feel like out of everyone in school, I'm closest to you. (Carnage puts his hands on Uraraka's shoulders which causes her to blush even more) Uraraka: *Thinking* Oh no... Is Izuku… Is he gonna say it? I'm not ready to admit it yet! But... will I get another chance? Carnage: Uraraka.. Uraraka: Y-Yes? (Izuku's grip suddenly tightens as his body begins to transform in Carnage) Carnage: Would you be willing...to help me kill Deku? (Uraraka stares stunned as Carnage finishes morphing) Uraraka: You...You're-! Carnage: That's right! And now that I've got you in my grasp, I can do whatever I want! Uraraka: But how?! He destroyed you! (Carnage's face peels back to reveal Cletus Kasady) Cletus: Hi there! Uraraka: *gasp* You! (Carnage's face returns) Carnage: Think of the damage we can do now, Uravity! (Carnage laughs manically as his tendrils grasp around Uraraka) Carnage: Now then, let me just leave your friend a little clue while the two of us have a night on the town! Uraraka: *Struggling to get free* What do you want!? Carnage: I just told you: I want to kill Deku. And you're the perfect bait. (Uraraka tries to scream out before Carnage covers her mouth) Carnage: Oh no no no no no...We can't have you doing that. After all, that's my job! (Carnage clears his throat before he calls out using Uraraka's voice) Carnage: Hey Deku! Deku! (The three are seen in the workshop as they hear the call) Richie: Who was that? Izuku: Uraraka? (The three start to head out back as Carnage is seen smiling at Uraraka) Carnage: Now then... (A piece of Carnage's flesh breaks off as he tears a piece of fabric from Uraraka's shirt, leaving them on the ground) Carnage: Where were we? (Carnage fires a slime strand before he and Uraraka swings off as the three see the two in the distance) Miles: What the hell is that? Izuku: URARAKA!! (The three run down to the beach as they find the flesh writing on the ground as well as a scrap from Uraraka's shirt) Izuku: Oh no! (Izuku rushes over and lifts up the piece of her shit) Izuku: Uraraka….. Richie: What is that thing?? (They look at the writing flesh) Miles: It looks like what Izuku had take over him. (Richie picks the flesh up and inspects it) Richie: Well, this is easy to identify. This is Targhul flesh. Izuku: Huh? Richie: Whatever that thing was that took her left these behind. They're clues for us. Miles: Why? Richie: He wants to be found. Izuku: *Holds up the scrap of Uraraka's shirt* And they are using Uraraka as bait... Miles: But, how? How is that Targhul still alive? Last I checked, Izuku threw him halfway across the city. Richie: I don't think a Targhul is gonna just give up from being thrown around like that. You know it takes more to kill them then that. Izuku: Well...What now? Richie: We need to track him down. Miles: How are we gonna do that? Richie: If I can triangulate my visor to track this thing's DNA, it should be enough to get us to where it's hiding. (Richie scans the flesh as it pinpoints Carnage's location) Richie: There. Four blocks downtown in what seems to be an old warehouse. Miles: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! (The three run off after Carnage's trail. Uraraka is seen inside of a warehouse with her arms slimed to the walls, as Carnage stares at her with a menacing grin) Carnage: So kid...Scared yet? Uraraka: N-Not scared of you... Deku and the others will come for me. Carnage: I'm counting on it. (Carnage moves his hand closer to Uraraka as she flinch a bit) Carnage: You know, a VERY small part of me almost feels bad about doing this. Guess some of Deku has rubbed off on me. (Carnage's hand glows with energy as he puts his hand on Uraraka's forehead) Carnage: Maybe more than I think I guess...But I crave more. (Carnage pulls his hand back before ramming it into Uraraka's stomach, causing it to melt and bond to her as he begins copying her Quirk) Uraraka: Wha...What are you doing?! Carnage: I told you, the more powers the better right? (Carnage pulls his hand from Uraraka's stomach as he inspects it) Carnage: There we go. Uraraka: Wha… What did you do...? Carnage: I now have two quirks. For the price of one. Uraraka: *Gasp* You... Did you take my quirk?! (Carnage touches a piece of garbage on the floor, causing it to start floating as he's seen visibly disappointed) Carnage: Huh, not what I expected from someone like you. But what did I expect from a pathetic rescue hero? (Carnage releases the garbage as it just falls to the floor) Carnage: I expected something with use. Uraraka: Hey! Carnage: Hmm? Uraraka: My Quirk is not useless! It's done so much for me and my team! Carnage: Really? From all of the memories I have from Deku, none of them seem too important. (Carnage grins menacingly) Carnage: But Kasady's memories...Oooooh boy, that's what gets to me! Uraraka: Huh...? Carnage: I remember every murder he's ever committed, and it's making me more happy the more I see. It... (Carnage's hand transforms into the shape of an axe) Carnage: Makes me wanna cut someone up! (Uraraka gasps in horror as Carnage starts to slowly come toward her) Uraraka: HELP!! DEKU!! ANYONE PL- (Suddenly Uraraka's mouth is covered in slime, in a make shift gag that muffles Uraraka's scream) Carnage: Sorry but can't have you screaming right now. (Carnage raises his axe hand to her face) Carnage: Maybe killing you will be all I need to bring Deku to his knees after all. But where should I start? Cutting your legs off? Tearing your jugular free? Or maybe, I could make this slow and just slowly tear open your abdominal cavity, crawling and bonding to your insides before I rip through your pathetic shell and tear you asunder?! Uraraka: *Tearfully shakes her head while letting muffled protests* Carnage: Oh so many ways to end your life, I don't know where to start! (Carnage wraps a tendril around Uraraka's neck as he puts the axe up to her stomach, slowly moving it as it tears her shirt open) Carnage: Let's just go with the third option! It just means more blood and flesh for me to consume! (Uraraka lets out more muffled protests as Carnage prepares to cut. But he stops just before he starts to cut) Carnage:.... Well well. They're here. (Richie is seen regrowing from behind Carnage who turns and casually grabs his fist, stopping him mid attack) Richie: W-What?! Carnage: You really don't plan your surprise attacks really well kid. (Carnage punches Richie away as Miles and Izuku burst through the door) Miles: Carnage! (Carnage puts his axe hand back up to Uraraka's stomach) Carnage: Stay back kiddies! One wrong move and this girl's intestines become spaghetti for me tonight! (Uraraka lets out more muffled screams as tears flow from her eyes) Izuku: Let her go Carnage! Miles: You don't want this to get out of control! Carnage: You're right, I don't want this to get out of control. I WANT IT TO GET BLOODY! Izuku: Wait! Its me you want, right!? Just let Uraraka go! I'll let you bond with me again! Richie: DEKU!? Carnage: Well now, what's this? Am I sensing hesitation? Odd. Izuku: It's not hesitation. It's fact. (Izuku puts his hand out) Izuku: Come on, take your chance. Miles: Izuku, don't do it! Richie: You don't know what he'll make you do! (Carnage grabs Izuku's wrist) Carnage: You ARE smart Deku, more so than the girl. But your first mistake was thinking I wanted you back as my host! (Red and black worms made from Carnage's flesh rise from his arm as they screech) Izuku: HUH?! (The worms dig into Izuku's arm before he suddenly draws back in pain before falling to the ground in pain as he screams out) Richie: Deku no! Izuku: Gah! (Izuku pulls his sleeve up, revealing the worms as they crawl under his skin and vanish) Izuku: What...did you...do to me!? Carnage: Oh that? That's just me detaching part of my body and infecting you with it. (Izuku grabs his stomach as he falls to his hands and knees) Carnage: Right now, I've got them running around in your intestinal tract. They're making themselves very comfortable. Miles: You sick bastard! Richie: Let him go already! Carnage: Don't worry kids, he won't die. But he will suffer for betraying me! (Izuku starts to pound the ground as he starts to cry) Carnage: Seems that my worms really are enjoying your intestines kid. I bet you can feel them writhing around in there right now, crawling up and down into your stomach! (Izuku coughs, causing two worms to fall out of his mouth) Carnage: And into your esophagus! This is amazing! I never thought I could cause so much suffering to a single being! Miles: STOP IT!! Richie: Please, have mercy to him already! Carnage: You expect me to show mercy? Bah! You kids are pathetic. Richie: Miles...I hate to admit it, but there's only one way to stop this. Miles: Huh? (Richie pulls out a Shrink Disk) Richie: If we're gonna stop those worms, we need to go deeper. Miles: Whoa what?! No way! I'm not gonna go in there! Do you know what you're dealing with? Richie: It's not my first time doing intestinal exploration Miles. I've been trained in this sort of medical emergency! Miles: But, how will we kill them? Richie: You still got the sonic disks right? Miles: Always. Richie: Then we're set. Now put the disk on and come with me! (Miles grabs the disk as Richie shrinks down) Miles: This is gonna be the most disgusting thing I've ever done. (Miles puts the disk on as he shrinks down and lands next to Richie) Richie: Okay then, this won't be easy but we need to get down his throat. You can web swing still right? Miles: Yeah. (Carnage is seen looking around as he finds the two have vanished) Carnage: Huh? Where'd they go? Uraraka: *muffled screams* Carnage: Shut up! (Carnage slaps Uraraka as Miles and Richie are seen landing above Izuku's mouth) Miles: Do I really have to follow you in? I could just become recon. Richie: We've come to far Miles. If we don't stop them now, they'll tear his stomach apart from the inside out. Miles: *groans* Fine. Let's just hurry. (Miles and Richie jump down into Izuku's mouth as they enter his body, ready to destroy Carnage's offspring) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts